


Marry Me (Because You Are My Everything)

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Carla is alive, Drama, Eren Is a Tease, Eren has a penchant for swearing, Everyone is gay except Sasha Connie Petra Hange and Mike, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Grisha, Grisha isn't missing, Humor, I suck at tags, Insults and Name Calling, Levi is a badboy, Levi is not a ice cube emotionless bastard, M/M, Modern - Setting, Mpreg, Not for Petra fans, Petra bashing, Romance, Seme Eren, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi, Violence, implied depression, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Eren has a bad break up with his current boyfriend who left him because he believed he wasn't good enough. Wasn't talented enough. Armin believes that Eren would meet someone someday who would brighten his entire world, bringing him out of the darkness that had swallowed him. What if he meets a certain black haired grey eyed unbelievably short short tempered guy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I know I'm not not done my current story yet, but I will be working on this one after it's done. So be patient with me, as I only have this chapter written. Sorry if this chapter is a little short.

Marry Me(Because You Are My Everything)

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan.

 

Chapter 1

 

Eren’s POV

 

They say that absence makes you stronger. I say that’s a crock of shit; all a bunch of lies. I used to believe that, until he left me. He thought that I wasn’t good enough. That I wasn’t talented enough, that I wasn’t smart enough. So I stopped trying to go on dates, or get into a new relationship. I spent most of my time working so I didn’t have to think about it.

They say, if you feel the pain now, and survive it, it only makes you stronger to face it head on. I don’t believe that, I don’t believe there’s someone who would want to be with me. Who would want to waste their time on me. 

Armin says that I should start going on dates again, to find that special someone. But I just can’t. Because the pain of him leaving me would return. I would be left with the mess he left behind. 

A month ago if someone told me that Mark was cheating on me, that he’d leave me for some unfortunate whore lucky enough to catch Mark’s eye, I would have laughed. I should have believed it when Mikasa told me what she saw that day a month ago. 

It was my fault I didn’t believe her. It was my fault that I had such a bad temper, and got into fights so often. It was my fault I couldn’t hold a relationship for more than five months. 

I should have seen it coming, if I had known Mark would leave me for some unfortunate whore, I would have left his ass a long time ago. 

“You really need to stop moping around Eren. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Armin’s voice from the kitchen chimed in, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I sighed, was I even worth having love? Was I even worth having someone to talk to about what’s on my mind, what bothers me the most, who would find an interest in the same things as I did? I sure didn’t think so.

“You can stop those depressing thoughts right now Eren! I mean it. You are meant to be loved. You will meet someone who will brighten your whole world, make you feel like you’re the only person in the world. You can’t keep beating yourself down because of what Mark did.” Armin said with a frown walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand.

I sighed again, “What if I don’t meet that person Armin? What if I’m destined to be alone?” 

Armin glared at me for just saying those words. “With an attitude like that, you will be alone.” Armin snapped.

“Maybe I want to be alone? Ever thought about that?!” I snapped back, glaring at Armin.

“You know Mikasa won’t be okay with that. She will do everything in her power to find you someone, anyone. She worries about you, you know.” Armin said with a sigh.

“I know she worries about me, and I don’t want her to be worried…” I whispered.

“One day, Eren, you will be someone’s everything. Just you wait!” Armin said with a grin. 

I gave a small faint smile. Maybe Armin was right. Maybe someday I will be someone’s everything. If only my world wasn’t so dark, so I could find my way out of the this hell; that seems to smother me.

The next day, it was grocery day, so it was my turn to get the groceries. Armin and I shared an apartment together, so we took turns buying the groceries. I walked into the store, grabbed a cart, and looked through the aisles. Every so often I’d put things in the cart, things that Armin would like, and things I would like. As I turned down one aisle, that is when I noticed him. He was absolutely gorgeous, the hottest guy I’ve ever seen. He had milky pale skin, completely flawless with a killer body, rippled with muscle. He had black hair styled in a neat undercut, steel grey eyes, even his eyes were beautiful. He was short for a guy, but still he walked with a grace I never saw in any man. 

He wore a black button up shirt that hugged him in all the right places, showing off his muscles. Tight fitting black slacks, with black shoes. He looked like someone who would run a million dollar company. Like a million dollars. Everything about him was perfect.

Before he could notice I was watching him I looked at a shelf as I saw what was on it. There were two things that Armin and I would like, so I put them both in the cart, before I walked off.

Was I too suspicious? No I couldn’t have been. But as I walked away, I didn’t notice how his eyes widened in awe, as he watched me walk by, or the glint of lust in his eyes, or even the want and desire in his eyes. I just kept walking even if I felt his eyes on me. I didn’t want to cause any problems or start something that I couldn’t finish.

An hour later I walked out of the store with a cart full of groceries. I put the groceries in my car, closing the trunk before I got into my car. I drove off, and the only thing I could think about was that deliciously sexy man with the steel grey eyes. 

I got home not even twenty minutes later and started putting the groceries away. Armin helping me. I kept having my back facing Armin so he didn’t ask me questions I had no desire to answer.

Maybe I truly was destined to meet someone, just not today. Today I just ogled at him, how funny is that. I’ve never ogled someone in my life. Until today that is. What was wrong with me? 

The next day, I woke up, showered, got dressed into a black button up shirt, and black jeans, putting on my shoes; I walked out the door. Getting into my car, I drove off to work.


End file.
